


More Than One

by Heki564



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heki564/pseuds/Heki564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daichi and Koushi had too much love for just one child."</p>
<p>Follows Daichi and Suga's journey through making a family and watching them grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One

Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi were in love at first sight. They were that sappy, romantic, high school sweetheart couple everyone hated and secretly envied. They were always together; they had the same classes on top of being captain and vice-captain of their volleyball team. The two of them were inseparable and hardly ever fought. The perfect couple.

It was no surprise when they got married right out of college. Furthermore, it was no surprise when they settled down in their hometown, Daichi coaching their old volleyball team and Koushi accepting a position at the clinic in town. For a year, their lives revolved around each other, completely wrapped up in their love for the other.

When they decided to spread that love, the agreement had at first been on one child. They were young and inexperienced, so Daichi and Koushi decided just one child was all they could handle for now. They signed up for an adoption agency, hopeful and more than a little nervous. When they were told it might take a while, if they even were accepted, they decided it couldn’t hurt to try fostering as well mostly as a just in case. That was how they ended up with two three year olds at the same time. 

Nishinoya Yuu had come to them through the foster system. He had a wild air about him and was hyper to the extreme. Even though they were warned by the agent who brought the boy, neither of them were prepared for Hurricane Yuu as they called him. Their first week had been spent trying to tame the boy and invoke the rules they had prepared.

By the end of the week they were exhausted, though Yuu had managed to calm down quite a bit. They were completely unprepared for the adoption agency to accept their application, granting them another boy. Four year old Asahi was shy and sweet, the complete opposite of Yuu. Koushi had worried that the boys would clash because of this, but his fears were calmed when Yuu had boldly proclaimed himself Asahi’s personal defender. It was cute until Yuu started roping Asahi into his antics, earning them both multiple punishments. Koushi joked that soon Daichi’s hair would be as grey as his own.

Three years and a few grey hairs later, adoption was brought up again. They had officially adopted Yuu after a year and now he and Asahi were both in school. They had even made a friend in the neighbor boy, Tanaka. The three of them went off adventuring almost every day, the younger boys dragging Asahi along. They didn’t need to depend on their parents anymore and though they were proud, Koushi missed having someone who depended on him. Eventually, Daichi agreed to try fostering again. He was worried the boys wouldn’t take to a new sibling so this option allowed for a less permanent solution.

After a month, they welcomed a three year old Tadashi into their home. Asamune bonded immediately to the equally timid boy while Yuu declared himself the protector brother who would defend them from the scariest of monsters. This time, Daichi and Koushi only waited two months before adopting Tadashi. 

After nearly five years, their family felt complete. They had three perfect little boys, a beautiful home, and each other. They were content. However, when their friend at the police station had asked them for a favor, it wasn’t in their hearts to say no. Iwaizumi had brought five year old Kageyama Tobio to their home just a week after Tadashi’s fifth birthday. Having nowhere else to go and reluctant to just throw the boy to the system, he begged Daichi and Koushi to take the boy in. If just for a little while.

Unable to say no, Tobio came into their home that very night. Koushi worried when it became obvious that the boy enjoyed his solitude. He often prompted Tadashi to include him with his friends at school. It wasn’t until a few weeks into his stay at their home that Tobio seemed to finally adapt. Koushi suspected that this had a lot to do with Tadashi’s friend. There was just something different about him after that birthday party. He was just glad someone was helping the boy adjust, even if the kid was more hyperactive than Yuu. 

The adoption for Tobio was a little rougher than the others. His birth mother, who was less than worthy of the title of mother, wouldn’t give him up easily. The custody battle lasted a year and a half, but eventually they were able to welcome Tobio in as their son.

Watching their boys grow was the highlight of their lives. Possible just as great was all of the boys enjoying volleyball as much as their fathers. It was often the activity of choice in their house. All of the boys excelled at some aspect of the game and their fathers couldn’t have been prouder.

Asahi graduated high school as the ace on his team. He was scouted for Tokyo University, and though they were proud, moving their son was possibly the hardest day of their lives. Just as hard was when they moved Yuu into the same apartment as Asahi, having also accepted a scholarship a year later. They felt better knowing their boys were together and it helped that Tanaka moved in with them as well.

A year later and Tobio was scouted into the National Team as a setter. He was going to make a career out of volleyball alongside his best friend, and self-proclaimed rival, Hinata Shouyou. Koushi was glad that the orange haired boy had stuck with his son. He brought out the best in Tobio and allowed the boy to become self-assured. 

Yamaguchi had accepted an academic scholarship to a college near Osaka, following his best friend, Tsukishima. Honestly, Daichi and Koushi often wondered what their son saw in the lengthy blond. He was polite to adults, but Tobio often complained that Tsukishima was arrogant and stupid. It caused a rift between their two youngest and worried Koushi greatly. 

Empty nest syndrome hit Koushi harder than Daichi, but he found satisfaction in how each of their boys turned out. They had raised a beautiful family, full of such brilliant and amazing children. They had watched them grow up and head out on their own with pride swelling in their chests. They were extremely grateful to the universe for making it impossible for them to stop with just one child. But then again, that plan was doomed from the start. Daichi and Koushi had too much love for just one child. Their hearts made sure that one was never going to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I may revisit this and make it multichaptered. I want to follow the kids through college and stuff but right now I don't have time for that. Ah well. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
